Sex On the Beach
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: SEQUEL TO "MELTED SUGAR" Naruto was no longer content living with Sasuke & Kakashi. He never wanted to go back to konoha in the first place. He wanted his own life away from them...& he wanted Gaara to be a part of it. Mature for future chappters. NaruGaa


right so this is the sequel to Melted Sugar. Its gonna be in three parts. yeeah sry bout the lame intro, im tired. so bear with me plz.

* * *

Sex On The Beach

**preface**

Sasuke and Kakashi both slept soundly that night. The night I decided to leave…again.

I tried; I really did. But as much as I wanted to be the naruto they wanted to believe I still could be, I wasn't. I may have my memories back, but I'm still Teikiatsu. I may not be a rent boy anymore, but I'm still so detached from the shinobi world; at least in terms of being a part of it.

I'm not naruto anymore, not the same man.

…and I missed the Suna.

I missed the late nights in the streets, watching the Kazekage as he breathed by my side after a soft night of "lovemaking". I missed the heat, as much as I used to hate it. I missed the scent of the wild Desert lilies every time I left my apartment for my next job.

It had been a miserable existence. But who said I had to do it again? Why can't I simply live a normal life in the place I now call my true home? No reason at all, except the two friends in their bed on either side of me.

Ever since I had been kidnapped and taken back to Konoha, I had felt like the third wheel; the man in the middle who was there solely for the purpose of keeping company and warming their beds. I was no longer useful as a Nin and If I left the house there would only be trouble. I had been trapped in the suna by myself. I didn't need to be trapped by my lovers here.

After all I am a Kitsune; and we run free.

Chapter 1- Old Faces, New Romance

"It's nice to know that my skills are appreciated." Aya purred into a slightly soapy ear. She did not allow her irritation with such a dirty head of hair to wash reveal itself. Where on earth had this man been? Why on earth had he not at least stopped to swim in a pond during his travels, if not a motel of sorts? "But perhaps Teiki could explain to me why such a lovely golden sheen could be hidden by so much grime, before I began dying it?" she giggled, pouring a small vial of scented oils over the moaning blond's scalp. "I thought you to be a brunette when you entered the Bath house."

"I guess im prone to getting into dirty situations." He replied with a chuckle, black eyes sparkling up at her. "I could easily demonstrate if you wished."

Aya's girlish laugh was genuine this time. It was not often one was offered a night with the former rent boy. His skills in bed had been legendary only months ago, before his disappearance. Many had been quite distraught when he had gone.

"I am sure that Teikiatsu san is only jesting with me." She said shyly. "A man such as you has no business with a plain woman like m- oh!" She gasped in surprise when her wrist was taken quite suddenly into the stranger's hand, deep laughing eyes sparkling into hers.

"I am sure…" he kissed the back, not cairing that it was he covered in sudsy water. "that I could change yourself opinion after only a night with me." Aya would have utterly swooned from the advances from Teikiatsu had he not now been wearing a rather silly mustache of bubbles on his upper lip.

"heehee. I am sure you could." She replied. Aya wished she coud continue with him, this handsom blond man whom she had befriended years ago. But she had customers that were waiting and she poured a bucket of water over his head, rinsing the last of the coloring oils out. "But I have no time for any charming Hentai's who pray on homely girls."The man boomed out a laugh.

"Hahahaha! You have a lot of self control, Aya Chan." He smiled and stood up, not bothering with modesty as he took the offered towel shaking his new mane of bluish black locks. "Back in the day not a soul on earth could resist me."

"I have no doubt." She blushed as she turned away from the monster that stood between his legs.

"Thank you again Aya Chan." Naruto pinched her cheek and walked to his cubby to retrieve his clothing. "I feel brand new."

"You will want to purchase some new clothes, Teiki." She offered her bit of advice to her friend and kissed his cheek. "And change your name as well, we don't want the others getting ideas if they heard your name."

"What say you, Aya chan?" he asked, looking into the mirror at his now much darker skin, eyes and Hair. Not even Sasuke could recognize him this time. Not if he kept a low profile for a few years; though that said nothing of a short visit to Gaara San, before settling in. "You chose my last name."

"No I didn't. I wanted to name you Katashi." She pouted. "It was perfect for your business." Naruto sighed.

"So DO you have a name for me in mind?" he asked.

"Shun." She said in a huff as she left the room, though her smile was nearly as wide as his. "Now get lost Blondie. I have customers."

* * *

"Kazekage sama?" I looked up from my papers and growled at the intern who had become my personal thorn in the side. He flinched just like all the others did, and I could practically smell his terror. He was just like all the others; a useless sheep. Was is so hard to find a good assistant these days? I had better things to do than push papers and kiss babies. I had a war to prevent, thanks to that Baka of an Ex Boyfreind. Stupid uchiha was true to his word when he threatened me with that letter the day he arrived in konoha with naruto.

Tsunade had listened to him. Naruto was in a way considered "Konoha Property" and my "mistreatment" of him had officially broken our alliance. The bigotry of politics never ended.

"What is it Baka!" I shouted at him a bit too loudly. "Can you not see I am QUITE busy!"

"IM SORRY KAZEKAGE SAMA!" he fell to his face and knees in the most poorly done apologetic bows I had ever seen. "but there is a man outside the door. He tells me he has an appointment with you."

"I made no such appointment." I hissed at him darkly. If he had been taking care of my schedules properly he would have know this. "Send him away."

"Does my presence not please you Kage Sama?" came a deep, seductive voice from behind him. I jumped, which is something I almost never do, and saw a dark figure sitting on the windowsill. His waist length black hair blew over a tattooed cheek as he stared at me with a familiarity I nearly could not return.

"By the Gods," I stared at my old friend and his new stunning appearance, not wanting to believe it. However considering whom this was, I knew I would have to. "After that Uchiha fiasco I wondered if I would ever see you here again." Those pouty lips I had come to love so much upturned; though in difference from his previous garish grinning personality as naruto, and his sinfully seductive nature as Tekiatsu, this smile was one of suave sophistication. I like it. "Who'd have known you would come back to me. Even after all I did."

"you did what a friend would have done." Naruto shot a glare at my errand boy and he ran out, shutting the door. "And I am grateful Gaara San." Who wouldn't have noticed his strangely formal speech?

"What happened to you naruto kun?" I asked, gesturing to his appearance and new mask of attitude.

"I simply visited an old friend who helped me the last time." He replied, standing up and walking towards me. Was he always this tall? "Though, during our conversation she insisted I act like myself this time. I may have been a mouth with legs as a teenager. But I have changed."

'and for the better.' I thought trying not to look over his skin hugging clothes. Kami why did he still insist on wearing tight clothing? I always chaffed just looking at him…though not always for the same reasons.

"Why did you come back?" I asked offering a seat in front of my desk. Naruto held up a hand in decline. "I would have thought you'd have stayed with Sasuke kun." He shook his head and took another step towards me. Oh yeah, he had definitely grown some. About time too, he had been the shortest nin I had seen for the longest time. But…Christ! He had been gorgeous before as himself. Now look at him! He's a damn god! He looked like every gay mans wet dream with those misty eyes and high cheeks bones and…oh kami those lips. I knew what those lips could do first hand. What would I have given to feel them against my own again, amongst other places.

"He will be fine without me Gaara san." Naruto said forlornly with a slight dip of his head. Shit, I knew that look. Something had happened.

"What did he do?" I asked reaching up to brush his bangs away. It was a bit odd for me to be acting so intimate with him in this shape, but it was still him underneath all the dyes and the fake names. Naruto was silent a moment, and for a split second I wondered if they had had some sort of fight. But then-

"He moved on. He loves Kakashi san even more than he did me once upon a time." He said wistfully, looking out the window. "They married and are even hoping to adopt. I'm not one to impose, not anymore. And leaving the house was too dangerous." I watched has he made to the balcony and tilted my head. When had naruto become so thoughtful?

"You were never good at settling down."

"Actually." He said as I walked to his side. "That's what I plan to do here." He smiled softly and watched the people below as they went about their business. "As bad as my history is, I missed Suna far more than I could ever with konoha. I left because I want to live free of the rules and laws of Ninja. I want to be a regular person with regular hopes and dreams. I love Suna, and it's the perfect place to start such a life."

At that moment, when the sun set just over the horizon of the sand dunes, the red and golden rays hit his face just so, the wind blowing his hair about his face as he closed his eyes, accepting its caress. He was happy, and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed.

"This is my home." He said softly, side glancing at me, his eyes arched just so that I didn't even notice his hand take mine. "with my precious person." When those simple words were spoken I felt a wave of heat flow over my cheeks. But that was nothing compared to when his eyes began growing closer. I didn't resist when his lips touched mine. I had wanted it from when I first saw him all those many years ago when he was thirteen, and I fourteen. And it was finally happening. Naruto was saying it as best he could, and I didn't blame him for not saying the words out loud. Love was meaningless when spoken; abused and over said. Lovers would often say it when at a loss of what else to say, or when they wanted a subject change. It was rarely spoken with as much passion as it should. But this kiss, non invasive, gentile, tongue less yet so heated it filled me from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

But it was over far too quickly for my tastes and when he began to pull away, I took his hair and pulled him against me, our heads smacking against each other, painfully with my futile attempt to continue the kiss.

"Ouch!" naruto exclaimed and rubbed his reddening forehead with a chuckle. "a simple 'I'm not interested" would have sufficed, Gaara san." He smiled and began to walk back inside.

"OF COURSE IM INTERESTED!" I blurted out chasing after him way grateful that I had the cover of twilight to hide how deeply red I was flushing. 'Damn you Naruto; making me act like some rabid school girl in front of my village.'

"Good." He said with a beaming grin. Ahh the old naruto shines through at the best moments. "Fire the baka and I'll start work in the morning. See you tomorrow." He turned to exit the tower.

"Hey you aren't going anywhere!" I said with a slight chuckle, grabbing his shoulder. He looked over it at me and lifted an eyebrow, looking far too much like Uchiha for my tastes.

"Yes?" he asked me, lip twitching to suppress a smile. "You wanted something Kazekage sama?" I smirked at him and pulled him down into another kiss. Almost emediately I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth, rubbing its tip over the flat surface of my own tongue, I shuddered in his arms as they wrapped around me, one sliding down to the small of my back, the other entwining deliciously into my hair and hell but it felt good. I have never been the one in his arms, it had always been the other way. But I liked this role switch, it felt more…natural.

This time it was I who ended the kiss, just shy of growing hard. I had paperwork to do and I had a damn good hunch that it would never get done if I popped a boner with Naruto in the room. Stupid Job.

"Wanna stay here tonight, Naruto Kun?" I offered with a peck to the cheek. He nodded and kissed mine in return.

"Thought you would never ask." He said, ready to continue, but I backed away with a smirk.

"Nice try."

"Damn."

* * *

its that rectangley button right down there. you know u wanna.


End file.
